Late Mornings
by Navy Babe
Summary: He had made her late to work. Again.' Who's the new man in Kate's life, making her late to work? Pairing: Well, that would give away the fun! Please read and review!


Late Mornings

Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side.

Pairing: Now that would ruin the fun of the story.

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: Just some fluff I came up with in the car. Hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Disclaimer: Kate, Gibbs, and Tony don't belong to me. Kate's new boyfriend may or not belong to me…..::grins impishly::

Kate groaned as she rolled over and violently hit the alarm clock. She had finally convinced him to get one that she knew how to work, since the other three she had ended up throwing against a wall. She heard him chuckling behind her, and she turned around, settling back into his arms. "Anger problems Kate?"

She shook her head, snuggling against him. "Just don't want to leave you yet." She murmured into his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"Why do you have to wake up so early?" HE asked, running a light hand up and down her back, his other hand planted firmly on her hip.

"Because I didn't bring a bag over, so I need to go back to my apartment before I go into work. And my boss will have my ass if I'm late." Kate laughed as her lover nibbled on her ear lightly after that comment.

"I thought I was the only one that could have your ass." He said, a mischievous smile taking up residence on his face. Kate laughed again, hitting his chest playfully. "Besides I'm sure your boss isn't that bad."

"Oh no, he's a hard-ass. Doesn't take any crap from anybody." She said, smiling. She lightly kissed him, and made a move to get up. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and pulled her back down to him. "Honey, I really do have to leave."

"I'm sure that your boss won't mind if you're a few minutes late." He said, his hands already running all over her body.

Kate just rolled her eyes, but lay back down on the bed, resigning herself to the fact that he wouldn't stop until she stayed. Course, it wasn't like she minded staying, she thought, as his hands began working their magic on her body.

About two hours later…

Kate walked into the bullpen, attempting to smooth out her hair and skirt. She sat down at her desk quickly, hoping to escape Gibbs' wrath. "Agent Todd." Gibbs' calm voice interrupted her morning routine.

Damn it.

Kate looked up, only to be met with Gibbs' ice blue eyes. "Care telling us why you're late?" Kate sighed, and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

"Personal reasons." She said simply, hoping that would appease her boss. She could hear Tony snickering, and she looked over at him, shooting him a look she was hoping would silence him. But Tony was a little slow on the uptake, and continued laughing. Kate sighed, 'Note to self: Kick Tony's ass.' She thought to herself.

"Care to expand Kate?" Gibbs asked, still sitting coolly at his desk. The edges of his mouth curled up slightly, in that grin that his team had become familiar with. That grin that said he knew there was something more, and he knew what that something was, but he wanted to hear you confirm it. She had learned to loathe that grin,

"No, not really Gibbs." She said, focusing on her files, hoping he would let this go. She sat there, waiting for the second onslaught of questioning, but it never came. She sighed in relief, but as she heard Tony chuckling again, she knew that this wasn't over. God, where was Abby or Ducky when she needed them?

"Hey Kate, isn't that the same thing that you were wearing yesterday?" He snickered, his eyebrows raised. She just glared at him, hoping to put off answering him. But after a few minutes she decided she should just get it over with.

"Yeah." She mumbled. She busied herself with her files, praying that someone, anyone would call them, and take Tony's attention away from her. "I was up late last night working, and I woke up late today. I threw on what was closest." She said, her excuse sounding pathetic to her own ears.

"Right…" Tony said, still with that look on his face. Kate just glared again, and resisted the urge to go over and wipe that smirk off his face. Luckily at that moment, Gibbs' phone rang, and after a minute or so, he got off, and motioned to his team.

"Let's go. Kate, McGee, DiNozzo, grab your gear." The two men grabbed their things, and were making their way out of the bullpen, while Kate took slightly longer, knowing that Gibbs would wait for her.

As she walked towards the elevators, she fell into step beside Gibbs, who didn't glance at her until they were safely inside the small steel room. Before she could turn to him, she was pushed back against the wall, as his tongue invaded her mouth.

After he had drank his fill of her, he leaned back a little bit, giving her room to breathe. "Your boss won't mind if you're a few minutes late, stay just a little bit longer Katie." She mocked. "You know that I can't resist when you call me that… Bastard." She said, affectionately nuzzling his neck.

Gibbs chuckled, and slowly backed away. "That'll teach you to bring a bag next time Katie." He said chidingly. The elevator doors opened, and he waited for her to get off. As she got off, he leaned into her slightly, whispering to her, "I'll see you tonight Agent Todd." He brushed past her casually, as he stepped off. Kate shook her head, and glared slightly at him. She was so going to make him pay for making her late this morning.


End file.
